Cheesy
'' Cheesy, '''labled The Cheesy Jokester,' was a minor character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He first appears in a commercial advertising CheeseCraft. Personality Cheesy is a happy go-lucky joker who will constantly crack jokes on almost anything he can. Occasionally, rather than making jokes, Cheesy will slap his knee as a "knee-slapper", or do both per se. He has shown to be very dedicated to making these jokes, running long distances, cutting in eliminations, and even at the brink of death to make his jokes known. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Cheesy appears in a commercial, advertising CheeseCraft, a MineCraft server created by Aaron Shapiro (the voice of Cheesy). In Sugar Rush, Cheesy is shown working as a security guard, preventing characters such as MePhone4S from entering. Although MePhone4S claims he's a reccomended character, Cheesy points him to a bench holding a few other characters, but 4S backs away, and returns with a car, slamming into Cheesy. Inanimate Insanity II "Inanimate Insanity - The Cheesy Teaser Trailer", or the trailer for Season 2. The trailer was named after Cheesy, and he appears in it, mocking Baseball with a pun, but quickly runs out of frame once Nickel yells that he wasn't revealed yet. In Inanimate Insanity II's first episode, Cheesy tends to crack bad jokes and slaps his knee whenever someone makes a reference to a joke. Cheesy is seen upset when Lightbulb thinks MePhone is replacing them, he quickly makes a joke which The Cherries find funny. When Baseball said "We're going to be the Grand Slams!", Cheesy slapped his knee, but when he did it, he said "OW!" In Marsh on Mars, Cheesy rushes into the scene, out of breath once Soap makes a joke, slaps his knee, and walks away tiredly. At the Bright Light's Elimination, Cheesy randomly appears, despite not being up for elimination, and cracks a joke about Tissues's elimination. As the challenge starts, Cheesy adds another joke to Baseball, and per usual, slaps his knee. He later cracks another joke against Balloon about his unpopularity. In Tri Your Best, In Cooking for the Grater Good, Official Site Bio "''Cheesy is a huge jokester, but sometimes his jokes come off as being a bit too "cheesy." His terrible jokes and puns annoy some of his fellow contestants, and also make some giggle in joy. He's a happy-go-lucky guy that just wants to have a good laugh." Trivia *Cheesy's name is spelled incorrectly, possibly for the reason that he may tell "cheesy" jokes. **Furthermore, Cheesy is the only character to have a "y" at the end of his name that is not part if the object that he is. *Cheesy is the only character to be voiced by Aaron Shapiro. *Cheesy's character design slightly altered in Inanimate Insanity II, as his color scheme changed, and he gained another hole on his left side. *In the Cheesy Teaser Trailer, Nickel said that Cheesy wasn't "revealed yet". This led up to his arrival in Inanimate Insanity II. *Cheesy is inferred to be swiss cheese, but this is most likely incorrect, as swiss cheese is rather white, and Cheesy is yellow. It is believed that Cheesy is Maasdam Cheese, a Dutch cheese. *Cheesy and Balloon weren't originally going to be in Season 2. Gallery |-| Overall= Cheesy_Idle.png Cheesy.png Cheesey.png Cheesy_2.PNG Cheesy_3.PNG Cheesy_4.PNG |-| Inanimate Insanity= CheesyCommercial.png Mephone4s_and_cheesy.jpg CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Food Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person